Code Lyoko: Common Enemy
by spellboy555
Summary: XANA has been continuously attacking every world. However, there is a new enemy rising. Will the gang be able to stop this new enemy? Or will the enemy succeed in conquering the worlds they have grown to like. Be sure to read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko: Common Enemy

Chapter 1: Daily Routine

**(Season 2. If you have not read season 1, I recommend go reading it.")**

It has been an entire month since the gang of Lyoko had brought back Chris. Their daily routine was usually made up of two things: School and Lyoko. Ever since XANA had gotten back online, he had been attacking every world, causing mass panic and harm. Luckily, Jeremy upgraded the return to the past to affect every world. Jeremy had decided to call a meeting in his room after school.

"Guys, we can't keep doing this. If we continue like this, XANA is going to be more powerful than ever before." Jeremy said, worried about XANA's doing as they speak.

"Well, turning off the supercomputer is no option since he can still attack those other worlds." Chris said.

"Why don't we try to find him at the source?" Odd asked.

"I've already tried to locate XANA inside Lyoko and the other worlds. Absolutely nothing comes up from the scans." Jeremy said.

"Then maybe he isn't in any of the worlds. Maybe he made his own world again." Chris said as he tried to locate XANA through his mind.

"That could be a possibility, but we have no idea where to start looking." Jeremy said.

Jeremy's laptop started to vibrate signaling that XANA has begun to attack once more. Everyone groaned at having to go back to Lyoko. They were making their way to the factory at top speed to finish their job and go back to having a nice relaxing day.

"You know, I think XANA is trying to exhaust us to death." Ulrich said.

Once they had reached the factory, Jeremy got back on the monitor and began to start up the virtualization process.

"Where is the attack taking place Jeremy?" William asked.

"It's taking place in Amestris. Who wants to go?" Jeremy asked.

William, Yumi, and Ulrich volunteered to go.

"Alright then, I'll start up the virtualization process." Jeremy said as he typed up some codes.

Everyone was virtualized in the mountain sector. Soon after, Ulrich, William, and Yumi made their way to the edge of the sector while Odd, Aelita, and Chris made their way to the tower's location. Once they had reached the edge of the sector, Jeremy called forth the transporter by typing in the code, Alchemy. The transporter took them to Amestris immediately. Once they had reached Amestris, they saw XANA's monsters terrorizing the entire city.

"We gotta act fast!" William said as he ran toward the monsters.

Ulrich and Yumi followed with haste. When they reached the center of town, where most of the monsters were, they saw the same red coated boy with blonde hair and large body of armor fighting of the giant crabs and tanks.

"We're here to help!" Ulrich yelled.

"Great! We could use some!" The boy yelled.

Back in Lyoko, they had encountered some enemy blocks and hornets. Odd was taking care of the hornets while Chris was distracting the blocks. Aelita ran toward the tower and successfully made it inside. Back at Amestris, they had gotten rid of all the crabs and tanks.

"Thanks. I'm Eduard Elric and this hulking body of armor is my younger brother Alphonse Elric." He said.

"Wait. Younger Brother?" Ulrich asked as he was comparing the two's heights. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Eduard yelled.

"It's just that, well, you're too short to be the older one." William added.

Eduard was about to throw a hissy fit but his younger brother calmed him down. Before William, Yumi, and Ulrich could introduce themselves, Jeremy had launched a return to the past. When they had met back up in Jeremy's room, Yumi explained the whole story about the person they met in Amestris.

"Interesting, it seems that Amestris has its own protectors. Man, I wish they could come with us to Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"It could be possible Jeremy, just needs some time." Chris said.

Jeremy yawned. "Yeah, but we have to focus more on finding XANA rather than adding a new person to the Lyoko Warriors."

"Fair enough." Chris said. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay before XANA decides to attack again, see you guys tomorrow morning. By the way Odd, you can have my portion for dinner again."

"Sweet!" Odd yelled as he made his way out the door.

Everyone went to bed at an early time, trying to recover from XANA's constant attacks.


	2. Chapter 2

Code Lyoko: Common Enemy

Chapter 2: XANA captured?

It has become morning once again and everything seemed as if no XANA attack was taking place. Jeremy quickly checked his laptop to make sure there was no tower activated. Sure enough, there was not. Jeremy made his way to the cafeteria to eat some breakfast and to meet his friends at their table.

"What's up Einstein? Any good XANA attacks?" Odd asked as he stuffed his face.

"Surprisingly not." Jeremy said with a worried tone. "I wonder what he could be planning."

"Who cares, as long as we get a break I'll happily deal with whatever he throws at us." Ulrich said with a yawn.

"Yeah man, I'm just too tired to do another XANA mission today." Odd said.

"Fine, but I'm going to the factory to make sure there isn't anything out of the ordinary." Jeremy said.

"I'll come with you." Chris said. "I got nothing better to do after school."

Jeremy nodded and headed to his class. Everyone else soon followed after finishing their breakfast. After finishing their last class, Chris and Jeremy made their way to the factory. Jeremy quickly made his way to the monitor and began typing in codes.

"Any findings about XANA?" Chris asked, crossing his arms.

"Not yet." Jeremy said, continuing to type codes.

Chris began to grow impatient at the speed of the supercomputer. "Ok, I'll just go to the worlds and see if there is anything out of the ordinary."

"Ok then. I'll start up the virtualization process." Jeremy said as he typed up the virtualization codes.

Chris made his way to the scanners and got virtualized in the forest sector.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" Jeremy asked, asking for a visual as well.

"Nothing. Call a transporter to Amestris first. I'll make my way to the other next." Chris said, making his way to the edge of the sector

"Alright then, let me know when you get there." Jeremy said, preparing the password box.

Chris ran as fast as he could toward the edge of the sector and told Jeremy to call the transporter. Jeremy quickly called it and it took Chris to Amestris. Once Chris had reached Amestris, he noticed a lot of people making their way to the center of Amestris.

"What could this be?" Chris thought to himself.

Jeremy quickly asked for a visual. "This is strange."

"Should I investigate further?" Chris asked.

"Of course! The more information we have, the better." Jeremy said. "Just don't get too nosy."

Chris smiled. "That's highly unlikely."

Chris followed the townsfolk to the center of Amestris and saw a man on a stand near a giant building. The man had an eye patch where his right eye was supposed to be, a blue uniform with 4 stars on each shoulder, and two extra thin and sharp swords next to each of his sides.

"Welcome citizens of Amestris!" The man said proudly. "I would now like to announce the newest State Alchemist of Amestris, Eduard Elric!"

The crowd began to cheer and applaud the boy.

"Wait a second Jeremy, that's the boy that Yumi described yesterday." Chris said.

"I highly doubt he would remember us, we launched a return to the past remember?" Jeremy asked.

"I would also like to announce the capture of one of the city's greatest enemies, a man that goes by the name of XANA. If anyone else has any relation to this man, turn yourself for a minimum punishment. If you do not, you will be killed on the spot!"

Chris began to get uneasy and left Central. He then made his way outside the town and told Jeremy to call the transporter back to Lyoko.

"Of course, we got enough information as it is." Jeremy said as he called the transporter.

Jeremy transported Chris to Lyoko and devirtualized him.

"Well that sure as all heck was surprising." Chris said

Jeremy nodded. "We should head back to Kadic, we have to tell the others right away."

"Judging by the time, they should be at the cafeteria eating dinner." Chris said, calling the elevator.

They made their way to Kadic as quickly as they could to tell their friends about what had happened at Amestris.


	3. Chapter 3

Code Lyoko: Common Enemy

Chapter 3: Reconnaissance plan

Once Chris and Jeremy had arrived back at Kadic Academy, they told the rest of the gang about what had happened in Amestris.

"Isn't this a good thing? I thought our entire goal was to either destroy XANA or contain him." William said.

"Yes that's right." Jeremy said. "But I'm worried that this could be a trick by XANA."

"Remember what happened last time he pretended to be a good guy?" Chris asked as he remembered the panic of his friends searching for Jeremy.

"Exactly." Jeremy said. "I think we need to do some reconnaissance on Amestris."

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Ulrich asked. "We don't even know where he is."

Jeremy began to think. "Chris, you think you can track down XANA's location?"

"I can try." Chris said as he tried to locate XANA's location.

"Anything?" Jeremy asked, hoping for results.

Chris shook his head. "Nothing. I'm sorry Jeremy."

Jeremy frowned. "I guess we should try to devise a plan to sneak in."

"I wish we could turn small as we did in the other world. Much easier to sneak in." Odd said.

"Oh please, you just like how mobile you are." Ulrich said.

"Like you don't?" Odd asked with a smile.

Ulrich didn't respond.

"Now wait a second Ulrich, Odd may be onto something." Chris said. "Jeremy, do you think it's possible to shrink us down to miniature sizes?"

"I can try." Jeremy said. "But it might take a few days."

"Very well; just take your time." Chris said.

Jeremy announced that he was leaving toward his room to go work on the program to shrink everyone down.

"How long do you guys think it will take for him to complete the program?" Aelita asked.

"Knowing Einstein, I would say around a day or two." Odd said.

Everyone finished their dinner and left toward their dorms.


	4. Chapter 4

Code Lyoko: Common Enemy

Chapter 4: shrinking sneaking.

Jeremy had not slept throughout the night since he was working on the program to shrink everyone on Amestris. Luckily, his deprivation of sleep has paid off because he finished the program in just one night. Jeremy announced that he had finished the program and even Odd was surprised.

"I can't believe you finished it in one night." Odd said in disbelief. "Then again, it IS you we're talking about."

Jeremy smiled at Odd's remark. "So I guess we can start reconnaissance today right?"

Yumi nodded. "But who will go?"

"Well I know for a fact I'm going so if anyone wants to come you are more than welcome to." Chris said.

"Me and Ulrich will go!" Odd said with a cheerful tone.

"And who said I wanted to go?" Ulrich asked.

"You did." Odd said with a smile.

Ulrich had a questioning face.

"Last night, remember?" Odd asked.

*Flashback*

"Ten bucks says that Jeremy will finish the program in three days." Ulrich said

"Fine, but if he finishes it tomorrow you have to come with me to Amestris." Odd said with a smile.

"Deal." Ulrich said as he shook Odd's hand.

*Flash forward*

"Damn it." Ulrich said.

Odd smiled with satisfaction.

"Okay, so I guess it's Ulrich, Odd, and Me that will go to Amestris and try out the program." Chris said.

"Before we go, make sure that program works Jeremy. I don't want to end up with no body again." Ulrich said.

"No body?" Chris asked.

"It's a long story." Aelita said.

"Fine, but tell me on the way to the factory." Chris said, interested in the "no body" story.

After finishing their classes, everyone made their way to the factory while Ulrich was telling Chris about the No Body incident.

"That's actually pretty cool." Chris said.

"Yeah I know, but it just feels weird not feeling a thing inside your body." Ulrich said.

"I know how that feels." Chris said.

Once they had arrived at the factory, Jeremy started up the virtualization process and instructed Chris, Ulrich, and Odd to head to the scanners.

"I hope you know what you're doing Jeremy." Ulrich said before he stepped into the scanners.

"Don't worry Ulrich, you'll be fine." Jeremy said with certainty.

However, Ulrich wasn't very certain about this plan.

Jeremy had virtualized them into the forest sector once more and instructed them to head to the edge of the sector. Once they had reached the edge of the sector, Jeremy called the transporter and took them to Amestris.

"Everyone ready for the program launch?" Jeremy asked.

"Wait a second Jeremy; I think we should get into a safe position to turn small. The destination is pretty far as it is." Chris said.

"Alright then, let me know when you're ready." Jeremy said.

They made their way to the center of the city and noticed a giant building with a strange symbol on it.

"Okay, let's climb our way to the top and Jeremy will launch the program." Chris said.

Ulrich and Odd nodded and followed Chris up the building. Once they had gotten to the roof, Jeremy launched his program. The three of them were shrunken down to miniature sizes, around 8 inches tall. Even their voices were high pitched.

"Okay, it worked." Chris said with a high pitched voice. "Good job Jeremy."

Ulrich and Odd began to laugh after hearing Chris' voice.

"Wait a second, is my voice like that too?!" Odd asked.

Chris then began to laugh as well. "Ha-ha, yup!"

"Alright guys, all joking aside you have to enter the vicinity of that building and find out where they are holding XANA." Jeremy said, trying to not laugh at their voices.

"Aye aye captain Einstein!" Odd said, trying to not sound high pitched.

Chris cut a hole through the cement with his sword and instructed everyone through.


	5. Chapter 5

Code Lyoko: Common Enemy

Chapter 5: Answers

(**NOTE: Sorry for the late upload, I have been having writer's block for a very long time and I have been working on other stories. Thanks for your patience.)**

Once they had entered the building, they stayed around the corners to remain undetected.

"Anyone have any idea where to start searching?" Ulrich asked with a high pitched voice.

"I got the diagram up on the monitor; you should turn right on the next hallway." Jeremy said.

"Got it." Ulrich said.

After walking for about 10 minutes, they had reached the end of the hallway where a massive door stood.

"Any ideas on getting in?" Chris asked.

"We could try to cut a hole through the door." Ulrich suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Chris said as he prepared his sword.

Luckily, they had succeeded in making an entrance for themselves.

"Jeez, what is that sword made of?" Odd asked.

"Solid electricity." Chris said.

"But that's not even possible!" Odd yelled.

Ulrich quickly hit Odd on the back of his head. "Be quiet or they'll hear us!"

"Okay, okay. You can quit the hitting." Odd said as he rubbed his head.

Once they had walked through their makeshift entrance, they had arrived at a humongous stairway.

"Great, giant stairs. Does this remind you of the time we had to rescue…?" Odd was cut off.

"Yes I remember and I am trying to forget that mission Odd." Chris said with a dull expression.

"Okay then." Odd responded as he jumped down the stairs one by one.

After around 5 minutes of jumping downward, they had finally reached the bottom and arrived at a hall.

"It's about time, my legs are killing me." Odd said in pain.

"You do realize that we have to climb all the way back up right?" Ulrich asked in a groaning voice.

Odd became displeased with Ulrich's information and continued walking through the hall. After a few minutes of walking, they had reached a cell that didn't look like the others. They approached the cell and noticed that it was XANA in the cell.

"Jeremy, resize us please." Chris said.

"Okay, I'm on it." Jeremy said as he was typing in the codes.

They were soon resized and surprised XANA.

"How in the world did you find me here?!" XANA asked.

"Lucky guess." Odd said with a smile. "What are you trying to pull, faking getting captured by these people?"

"This is no trick, I swear it." XANA said. "Their leader is not a human like you, he's something else."

"What are you talking about?" Ulrich asked. "He seems like an average adult."

"I've yet to find out what he is exactly, but I'm hoping to find out more." XANA said.

"Just one question." Chris said, raising his finger. "How did they capture you?"

XANA turned around toward the concrete wall. "They had come out of nowhere. You may not know this, but the monsters I send after you are actually small portions of my body. If all of the portions of my body are captured however, I am powerless."

"So kind of like a mini portal?" Odd asked.

"Precisely." XANA responded. "After they had captured all the monsters I had sent after them, I had appeared in a flash. Unfortunately, they had known who I am and are apparently unaffected by the return to the past feature in the supercomputer."

"You seem to be telling us an awful lot about you and these people." Chris said as he crossed his arms. "Any particular reason?"

XANA turned toward them and sighed. "I require your assistance."

"After what you've been doing to all these worlds?" Chris asked angrily. "If you think we're going to help you, you're out of your mind."

"Then I guess you don't care about your world." XANA said with a smile. "I don't think you've noticed, but if they can reach me at Lyoko, then they can reach you in your world. So much for being heroes."

Chris was hesitating a bit whether or not to free XANA.

"What do you guys think? Should we free him?" Chris asked as he huddled with his friends.

"I don't know, but I don't like how the people here can easily teleport to Lyoko and possibly reach our world." Ulrich whispered.

"We take a vote?" Odd asked.

Ulrich sighed once more. "Fine."

Ulrich and Odd agreed to free XANA while Chris was still against the idea.

"Alright fine, but if he attacks us or tries anything I will blame you guys." Chris said as he prepared his sword.

Chris sliced away at the bars and cut it clean off. XANA stepped out of the cell and shook their hands. After just a few seconds, an alarm had begun to go off. Soldiers were marching toward their location at high speed.

"Jeremy!" Chris yelled. "Startup that program again!"


	6. Chapter 6

Code Lyoko: Common Enemy

Chapter 6: Odd's Revelation

Jeremy had quickly started the program and shrunk Ulrich, Odd, Chris, and XANA. The guards had arrived soon after. The guards were dressed in blue uniforms with a different amount of circles and stars on the shoulders of each soldier. Chris found a small crack in the wall and instructed everyone through.

"That was close." Odd said, panting.

"Yeah, but at least we didn't get caught." Ulrich said as he wiped away his sweat.

Chris laughed. "Wow, you two seem exhausted."

"Well it's not every day we climb a giant structure, jump from the ceiling then onto the floor, find a strange cell, and free a criminal all while tiny!" Odd yelled with his squeaky voice.

Chris looked at odd. "You do realize you just summarized what happened last time we freed XANA right?"

Odd's face turned red. "You know what I mean! You're not tired of all this fighting because you aren't completely human!"

"Ouch." XANA whispered with a smile.

"Calm down Odd, why so hostile?" Chris asked with sincerity.

Odd hesitated a bit then sighed. "Ever since XANA had come back, you've been showing off on Lyoko and you've been one of the greatest students ever recorded in Kadic Academy history. I'm sorry; I guess I'm just jealous.

"Wow Odd, I had no idea you felt that way." Chris said.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have complained about it." Odd said with a frown.

"So I'm the cause of this?" XANA asked. "Sweet."

Chris smacked XANA upside the back of his head. "Don't think we're friends, you're lucky I didn't hit you with full force."

XANA rubbed his head. "Yeah yeah. So tell me genius, what's the next step of your master plan?"

"To be honest, I didn't think you would join us, I thought you would just attempt to kill us." Chris said with a small laugh.

"First thing's first, are the guards still there?" Ulrich asked.

Chris looked through the crack. "No guards, I but I have a strong feeling that they're posted everywhere in the building."

"Yup, I would think so." Odd said.

Chris took another look outside and instructed everyone to get out.

"Aye-aye captain!" Odd yelled with his squeaky voice.

"Okay, I think we've been tiny for long enough." XANA said.

"Are you sure?" Ulrich asked with a laugh. "You sound a lot less threatening with your new voice."

XANA's emotionless presence was enough to scare Ulrich.

"Alright give me a second; just be careful not to get caught." Jeremy said as he started up the program.

After they had grown to their original size, they checked around the stairwell for guards.

"We're in luck, no soldiers." Ulrich said.

"Even better, I found four soldier uniforms." Odd said, holding the uniforms on his arms.

"Where did you get those?" Ulrich asked.

"They were hanging on a rack near that bathroom." Odd said, pointing at the rack he found the uniforms.

Ulrich hesitated, but eventually rationalized the situation. "It's for the greater good."

However, XANA and Chris were the most hesitant.

"Wait a second, I just realized something." Odd said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I don't think I've ever seen you without your hood on." Odd said.

"I guess not." Chris said.

"Well come on, show us. Both of you." Odd said with a smile.

Chris and XANA looked at each other and shrugged. They both then removed their hoods.


	7. Chapter 7

Code Lyoko: Common Enemy

Chapter 7: Master of disguise

Chris took his hood off and smiled. Chris had black hair and green eyes.

"I'd say you'd fit in real well with the guards here." Odd said with a smile. "What about you XANA?"

XANA took off his hood and looked exactly like Chris, only with one difference.

"Cool, red eyes." Ulrich said.

"Alright, enough chit-chat." Jeremy said. "You guys have got to get out of there."

"Jeremy's right." Ulrich said. "Let's suit up."

Everyone took a uniform and wore them over their clothes.

"Dang, these uniforms are tight." Odd said as he was trying to loosen the uniform.

"I agree." Ulrich said, doing the same. "How do these guys wear these uniforms?"

"Beats me." Chris said with a shrug.

Once everyone was suited up, they made their way to the stairs.

"Remember guys, act natural." Chris said.

As they were walking up the stairs, the stairs began to creak.

"I have a strange feeling these stairs won't hold." Odd said, taking each step one by one.

As soon as Odd finished his sentence, the step Ulrich was on broke. He nearly fell, but XANA grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Never thought my enemy would be the one saving my life." Ulrich said.

"Don't take it the wrong way; I'm still your enemy." XANA said, continuing to walk up the stairway.

"Well okay then Mr. Grumpy." Ulrich said.

Once they had gotten to the top, they examined the hallways.

"Coast's clear, let's go." Chris said.

They walked down the hallway, hoping to find a way out of the building. The hallway had many doors leading to different rooms.

"So XANA, any idea what these peoples' plans are?" Ulrich asked.

"From what I can gather, these people are planning to take control of Lyoko, Earth, and Equestria." XANA said. "I'm going to help you guys stop them because no one is in control of Lyoko except me!"

Chris gave a small chuckle. "Well, whenever this whole thing is done we'll be back to our old feuding selves."

'And we'll always stop you at the end of the day." Odd said with a smile.

"One day, I'll find a way." XANA said with a smile.

"Yeah, that'll happen." Odd said sarcastically.

They had reached the end of the hallway and opened the door leading outside into the courtyard. When they stepped outside, they were surrounded by seven armed guards.

"Put your hands in the air!" A guard yelled.

The four of them put their hands in the air and began to get scared.

"Now shake them…like you just don't care." The guard said.

Now they were confused but still followed the command. After a minute, the guards began to laugh.

"New guys." One of the guards said with a chuckle.

The four of them were confused and looked at each other.

"Hehe, sorry." The guard said with a smile. "We do this to all the new guards."

Odd began to laugh. "That's a good one!"

"Well, we'll leave you guys here to guard the courtyard, see you around." The guard said as they all left.

"Well that was unexpected." XANA said.

"Well at least they didn't see through our disguises." Ulrich said. "Now let's get out of here."

As they were walking, they admired the beauty of the courtyard. There was a fountain in the middle of the courtyard with sparkling water flowing, many flowers planted across the yard, and well-paved roads leading to the different sections of the building.

"I wonder how long it took to build this place." Odd said, admiring the scenery.

"I'd say 14 years." Chris said.

"Five bucks says it's 12 years." Ulrich said

"You're on." Chris said as he shook Ulrich's hand.

Once they had reached the door leading outside, they opened the massive door and made their way towards the outskirts.

"Man, this city sure is busy." Odd said, examining all the cars driving by.

"It's a pretty big country." XANA said. "We should get a map to help us navigate better."

"But we don't have any money." Odd said.

XANA gave Odd a smile.

"No way, we're not stealing anything else." Odd said.

XANA pulled out a couple of coins from one of his pockets.

'I was just going to say we could buy one." XANA said.

Odd apologized to XANA.

"It's fine Odd." XANA said.

As they were making their way to the outskirts, they began to search for a shop that sells maps. Near the outskirts, they ran into a very small shack that sells a variety of things.

"Hi, we're looking for a map of Amestris." Chris said.

"Of course, sir." The shopkeeper said with a smile.

The shopkeeper pulled out a map from under his wooden desk.

"That will be five cens." The shopkeeper said.

"Here you go." XANA said as he placed the coins on the desk and took the map.

"I must say, you two have very peculiar eye colors." The shopkeeper said.

"It's a rare occurrence." XANA said as he turned away.

"It's fine, he's always grumpy. I think it's because he's older." Chris said.

"Darn right I'm older." XANA said with a smile.

They left the shop and got to the outskirts in a few minutes.

"I hope these clothes and the map transfer to our world." Odd said.

"Your world huh?" An elderly voice said from behind them.

The four of them turned around and saw the leader of Amestris, King Bradley. He had short black hair that stood up, a thick black mustache, an eye patch where his left eye was, two swords at his sides, and four stars on each shoulder of his blue uniform.

"Who is this guy?" Odd asked, preparing to fight.

"That's the leader of this country, King Bradley." XANA said.

"That's right, I'm the leader of Amestris, and now I would like to know who you all are. And don't bother running; I will follow no matter what."

"Who said anything about running?" XANA asked with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Chris whispered to XANA.

"Oh, come on." XANA whispered back. "There's four of us and one of him."

Chris sighed. "Fine, but no killing."

Everyone prepared their weapons and took their disguises off and placed them on the floor.

Bradley seemed confused. "And where's your weapon cat-boy?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Odd said with a grin.

Bradley quickly charged towards Odd with both swords. Odd reacted quickly and shot a laser arrow towards Bradley's knees. Bradley fell to the ground in pain.

"Are you okay?" Odd asked, helping Bradley up.

Bradley pulled Odd down and devirtualized him.

"Mercy will get you killed." Bradley said as he stood up. "Where did he go?"

"Like we'll tell you." Chris said. "Jeremy, call the transporter!"

Chris prepared his sword.

"I'm going to hold him off until the transporter arrives." Chris said.

Bradley charged toward Chris and they clashed swords.

"I see, you have some skill with the swords." Bradley said. "But I don't think it'll be enough!"

Bradley pushed Chris back and devirtualized him.

"Now then, what shall I do with you, XANA?" Bradley asked.

Ulrich stepped forward and drew his two swords.

"XANA, if you don't help us out and abandon us I will never help you ever again." Ulrich said.

"Relax, I promised I would help." XANA said. "You can do it."

Ulrich used triplicate in hopes of confusing Bradley. Unfortunately, Bradley guessed correctly and devirtualized Ulrich.

"Now that they're taken care of, what will I do with you?" Bradley asked, beginning to walk toward XANA. "I must say, I'm interested in how those three disappeared.

The transporter had appeared and XANA stepped inside.

"Sorry Bradley, maybe next time." XANA said with a smile.

With that, the transporter left Amestris and arrived inside Lyoko.

"Ah, it's good to be back." XANA said with another smile.

"Alright XANA, good work." Jeremy said. "Now then, it's time to materialize you."

"You're lucky I can't take that country on alone." XANA said. "Otherwise I would have betrayed you right here right now."

"Thanks, we'll keep a note of that." Jeremy said.

Jeremy proceeded to type codes into the supercomputer and materialized XANA into the real world. However, could they really trust XANA?


	8. Chapter 8

Code Lyoko: Common Enemy

Chapter 8: Twins

"Well?" Chris asked. "How does it feel to be part human now?"

"Degrading." XANA said. "I can't believe I lowered myself to their level.

"You know you really should give humans more credit. Considering we've beaten you countless times." Jeremy said as he crossed his arms.

"Okay the genius, what now?" XANA asked.

"Give the map so we can get some geographic knowledge on Amestris." Jeremy said.

XANA sighed. "I sort of forgot it back at Amestris."

"And you call us dumb." Odd said with a smile.

"I guess the next thing to do is enroll you into Kadic Academy." Aelita suggested.

"Hold up, I never agreed to go to school. I'm a supercomputer virus, I already know everything!" XANA complained.

"Okay, here's a reason you should go to Kadic: You are going to be staying here for a while and you can't just stay here at the factory. Since we get stuck at school sometimes, we need you there so we can conduct plans for the future." Jeremy explained, hoping to convince XANA.

XANA groaned. "Won't people get suspicious that we look exactly alike?"

"For someone who knows everything, you don't know much." Odd said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" XANA asked.

"We could just pass you two off as twins." Odd said.

"That's not a bad idea." Jeremy said. "Should we enroll him right now?"

"Sure, the sooner the better." Chris said.

They all made their way to the computer room.

"Okay XANA, you want a different name?" Jeremy asked.

XANA gave Jeremy a mean look.

"I'll take that as a no." Jeremy said.

Jeremy turned on his voice modifier and called Principal Delmas.

"Ah, hello again sir." Mr. Delmas said cheerfully. "How can I help you?"

"I would like to enroll my other son, Xana." Jeremy said into his headset.

"Xana, hm?" Mr. Delmas asked. "And when would you like him to start?"

"As soon as possible." Jeremy said.

"Very well." Mr. Delmas said. "He will be officially be enrolled into Kadic Academy in two days. "We hope to see him soon."

"Thank you very much." Jeremy said as he hung up.

"Well?" XANA asked. "Am I in?"

Jeremy gave a thumbs up. "You betcha, you start in two days."

"Alright then." XANA responded.

"So now that that's taken care of, what's our next plan of action?" Yumi asked.

"That would be easier to answer if we had a map." Jeremy said with a frown.

"Not a problem." Chris said. "I'll get the map and the disguises in a jiffy."

"Are you sure?" Odd asked. "What about Bradley?"

"I underestimated him because of his elderly figure." Chris said. "XANA may be right when he said Bradley may not be human."

"It's either that or he's just well trained." Ulrich said.

"I like my guess better." XANA said.

"Why don't we just wait and see what Amestris is planning instead of provoking them?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy didn't seem too fond of the idea since Amestris would be able to attack Lyoko at any time.

"I agree with Aelita, but that doesn't mean we can't do some reconnaissance." Ulrich said.

"Alright, we'll do some reconnaissance tomorrow." Jeremy said. "XANA, do not leave the factory okay?"

"Alright." XANA said. "See you tomorrow."

Everyone except for XANA left the factory for some dinner and well deserved rest. The next day, everyone met up at the cafeteria for breakfast. Odd, once again, was eating Chris' portion.

"You think XANA is still at the factory?" Chris asked.

"I hope so." Odd said. "I have ten dollars on him."

Chris gave Odd a cold store.

"What?" Odd asked.

"I think you have a betting problem." Chris said.

"Eh, what are you gonna do?" Odd asked with a smile and shrugged. "So, who's going to Amestris for reconnaissance?"

"Since Yumi, Aelita, and William haven't been to Lyoko for a while, I think they should go." Ulrich suggested.

"Sounds fair to me." Yumi said with a smile.

"What about XANA?" William asked.

"He's going to meet with the principal and enroll." Jeremy said.

"Alright, and whose going to show him around Kadic?" William asked.

"Chris, you could show him around right?" Jeremy asked as he turned to the cloaked boy.

"I don't see why not." Chris said.

"Okay, I'll go get XANA once school is done." Jeremy said. "William, Yumi, William, and Chris will come with me. What will the two of you do?"

Ulrich and Odd stared at each other and grinned.

"Monster Movie Marathon!" The two of them yelled.

"Well, it's good to know we have our priorities straight." Chris said.

"So Chris, I hear your brother is coming to Kadic." A female voice said.

Ulrich groaned. "What do you want Sissi?"

Sissi wore a dark-pink shirt with a flower in the center, dark-purple jeans, orange shoes, black eyes, long black hair, and an orange headband.

"Oh please Ulrich, I'm not here for you." Sissi said. "So Chris, when will your brother arrive?"

"Sorry, but I'm pretty sure we haven't been properly introduced to each other." Chris said.

"That's Sissi; she's the principal's daughter." Odd said. "But her real name's Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you." Chris said, shaking her hand. "As you know, my name's Chris. My brother will arrive later today."

"Okay, can't wait to see him." Sissi said as she left their table.

"How come you guys never told me about her?" Chris asked.

"Because she's annoyed us before and she promised to leave us alone if I went on a date with her." Ulrich said.

"She seems nice." Chris said, looking back at Sissi.

"The past doesn't really matter anymore." Jeremy said. "Come on guys, it's time to get to class."

Everyone finished their food and left the cafeteria toward their classes. Once they were done with school, Odd and Ulrich met up at their dorm to watch their movies while everyone else made their way to the factory. To their surprise, XANA was still there.

"Well, I guess Ulrich owes Odd some money." Chris said with a chuckle.

"What?" XANA asked, confused about what Chris said.

"Odd and Ulrich put a bet on you to see if you would leave the factory or not." Chris explained.

XANA gritted his teeth. "Remind me to slap them upside the head next time I see them."

"That won't be a problem." Chris said with a smile. "Come on, it's time to get you enrolled."

"Alright, let's go." XANA said.

Chris and XANA left for Kadic, leaving everyone else for the reconnaissance mission.

"You guys ready?" Jeremy asked, preparing the virtualization process.

"Actually, can we visit the other world first?" William asked.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Well…" William began. "I…"

"He wants to go visit the Princess." Yumi interrupted.

"Yumi!" William yelled.

"I'm sorry William, but you were just hurting yourself." Yumi said.

'Uh, when you're done with the mission I don't see why not." Jeremy said, confused at William's question.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Chris and XANA had arrived back at Kadic. The first thing they did was visit Ulrich and Odd so XANA could slap them.

"Never bet on me again." XANA said in his deep voice.

"Alright, alright." Odd said, rubbing his head.

After their brief stop, they made their way to the principal's office.

"If he asks where you're from, say Florida." Chris said.

"Relax, I have all your input information stored into my brain." XANA said.

Once they had arrived at the principal's office, XANA went inside while Chris took a seat on the couch outside of the room.

"Welcome to Kadic Academy Xana." The Principal said, shaking XANA's hand. "My name is Mr. Delmas."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." XANA said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Yumi, Aelita, and William had arrived at Amestris. As they were walking toward the city, Yumi found the four uniforms and the map from when Ulrich, Odd, Chris, and XANA were in Amestris.

"It's a good thing you found those Yumi." Jeremy said with a smile. "Now sneaking in will be a breeze."

The three of them wore the uniforms after dusting them off. Once worn, William folded up the map and placed it in his pocket. They made their way to Central and arrived in matter of minutes.

"Do we just take the direct approach?" William asked.

"We've got the disguises, I don't see why not." Aelita said.

They walked up the concrete stairs toward the two huge doors leading to the courtyard. They walked in and admired the beauty of the courtyard.

"Hey!" A guard yelled. "Come quick, the Full metal Alchemist kid and Colonel Roy Mustang are going to have a State Alchemist Presentation fight!"

The three of them looked at each other with questioning faces. In the end, the guard escorted them to the fight area. William recognized the Full metal Alchemist kid, it was the boy William, Ulrich, and Odd met during XANA's conquest. The other man had a blue uniform with 3 stars on each shoulder, short black hair, black eyes, and a special pair of gloves with a strange insignia on it.

"Alright, here we go!" A man yelled into an amplifier. "But before we start, I must show you all something!"

Someone pulled down a giant sheet off of a giant picture of a small girl.

"It's my daughter Elysia and she's turning 3 next week!" The man yelled. "Isn't she just adorable?!"

The crowd booed and began to throw rocks at him. Another man replaced him off the stage and announced the fight will begin in five minutes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

"Thank you very much for your time, Xana." Mr. Delmas said, shaking XANA's hand once again. "I'll have Jin guide you to your dorm room. Do you have anyone to show you around Kadic, or would you like a teacher to show you around?"

"My brother will show me around." XANA said. "Thank you for the offer though."

Mr. Delmas called up Jin using his office phone. In just a matter of seconds, Jim had arrived inside the office panting.

"Sorry I was late sir, I had to stop for water." Jim said.

"Jim, sometimes I think you work too hard." Mr. Delmas said.

"Sorry sir, I'll try to relax more." Jim said. "What is it you need me to do?"

"I need you to introduce Xana to his room." Mr. Delmas said.

"Okay." Jim said. "Do you have any luggage to carry?"

"My luggage will arrive later on." Xana lied.

"Very well." Jim said. "Follow me."

XANA and Jim left the office. Chris joined Jim's little group to see where XANA's room will be. Once they had arrived in front of XANA's room, Jim talked about the ground rules of the dorms.

"Boys' dorms are upstairs, girls' dorms are downstairs." Jim said. "At night time, boys are not allowed on the girls' floor and vice-versa. No one is allowed in their dorms during class hours unless it's to get school supplies. Breakfast will be served at 7:30 A.M. Lunch will be served at 12:30 P.M. And dinner will be served at 6:30 P.M. All in the cafeteria located outside."

"Understood sir." XANA said.

"Will your brother be showing you around?" Jim asked.

XANA nodded.

"Okay, I guess your enrollment is complete." Jim said, handing XANA the dorm key. "Welcome to Kadic Academy."


	9. Chapter 9

Code Lyoko: Common Enemy

Chapter 9: Plans

Yumi, Aelita, and William were quite excited to see the fight. After 5 minutes, Roy Mustang and the Fullmetal Alchemist met in the center of the arena. The announcer came between the two of them and pep-talked to the two of them.

"Alright, I want a nice, clean fight." He said. "Are you two ready?"

The two fighters nodded and went into their fighting stances.

"Great!" The announcer yelled. He then ran away, counting down from three.

As soon as the round had started, there was a blast of fire.

"Whoa, what was that?" Yumi asked, amazed at the blasts.

"Those blasts were made by Colonel Mustang." A soldier said. "He's the only alchemist that can create bursts of fire with just a snap of his fingers. The glove he wears is made of a special fiber that causes sparks once friction is made."

'So much science.' Yumi thought. 'But this makes science much more interesting.'

"Can anyone use alchemy?" Yumi asked.

"Of course." The soldier responded. "But it could take months or years to fully understand it and use it properly. It all depends on the person."

'I bet that red water Chris used can also be used as an alchemic amplifier.' Yumi thought.

There was another huge explosion with the Fullmetal Alchemist falling from the air.

"The winner is Roy Mustang!" The announcer yelled.

Everyone in the crowd began to clap for a few seconds and disbanded. Aelita, Yumi, and William regrouped and went back inside the building.

"So, I guess you're officially a Kadic Academy student." Chris said.

"Apparently so." XANA said with a sigh. "You have to show me around, correct?"

"Oh please." Chris said sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure you know the layout of the school after attacking it multiple times."

XANA smiled. "Fair enough."

"Why don't we check out your room?" Chris asked.

XANA unlocked the door and opened it.

"What the?" Chris asked, astonished at the sight. "How?"

"I may have tweaked some orders so the items could be sent here." XANA said.

The room contained a popcorn machine next to the wardrobe, a cotton candy machine next to the popcorn machine, and a small T.V. that hung on the wall over his bed.

"How did you know what room you would get?" Chris asked, examining the cotton candy machine.

"Are you really asking that question?" XANA asked.

"Maybe." Chris said.

They then decided to visit Odd and Ulrich with a few popcorn bags to join their movie marathon.

"Whoa." Odd said, swiping a popcorn bag from Chris' hand. "How did you guys get these into Kadic?"

"There wasn't a rule saying I couldn't bring these to Kadic." XANA responded.

"But don't you feel a shred of guilt for stealing from others?" Chris asked.

"I've been trying to destroy this world." XANA said. "I'm showing mercy by stealing just three items.

"Wait, wouldn't the food just disappear inside your body?" Ulrich asked.

"It does?" XANA asked.

XANA picked up popcorn and ate it. The popcorn disintegrated in his mouth.

"I guess so." XANA said. "Ah well, I can still watch the movie."

Odd resumed the movie that was playing on his laptop and everyone sat down.

"Have you guys found anything suspicious?" Jeremy asked, checking the time. "We only have two hours until curfew."

"Nothing suspicious so far." William said. "I think we're just looking in the wrong places."

The three of them continued to walk through the seemingly never-ending hallway and bumped into a tall blue suit of armor.

"Oh, sorry." The armored person said.

"Hey, I know you." William said. "I met you when the city was under attack by crabs."

"You remember those too?" The armored person said. "I thought me and brother were the only ones."

"Yeah, I was that one guy with the giant sword." William responded.

There were loud footsteps running toward them.

"Alphonse!" A familiar voice yelled. "Come on, we have to get going!" Huh, who are these guys?"

"I'm William." He said. "These two are Aelita and Yumi. You must be the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"That's right, but my real name is Edward Elric." He said. "This is my younger brother Alphonse."

"Younger brother?" Yumi asked. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Edward became enraged. "Damn it, I'm not small!"

"Okay, okay." William said, trying to calm Edward down. "Look, we need your help."

"With what?" Edward asked.

"Nothing much, just how to get to the basement." William responded.

"Is that all?" Edward asked.

William nodded.

"Alright then, follow me." Edward said.

They made a left turn at the next intersection and arrived at the same stairs Odd, Ulrich, XANA, and Chris used.

"Alright, let's go." Edward said, taking a step onto the stairs.

They made their way down the stairs and arrived at the bottom in five minutes.

"This place gives me the creeps." William said.

They continued to walk down the hallway made of rocks and arrived at a door with a sign that said, "Stay out."

"Seems convincing." Yumi said.

Yumi walked toward the door and kicked it inward, revealing a hidden elevator.

"I wonder where it leads." William said.

"No idea." Edward said. "Want to check it out?"

"How could I say no to adventure?" William asked with a smile.

Everyone entered the elevator and it started going downwards. Once they arrived at the bottom, they began to hear a familiar voice.

"The World Splicer will be ready in a few short days father." An elderly voice said.

Yumi, Aelita, William, Edward, and Alphonse made their way through another hallway. They slowly walked toward the end and looked inside. The room was covered with many large wires, giant gears, and a strange looking machine in the center that connected all the wires.

"Well done Wrath." Another elderly voice said. "I am glad I chose you to lead Amestris."

"Well I guess XANA was right about your leader being evil." Aelita whispered.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Don't you know what splicing means?" Aelita asked.

There was silence.

"Of course you don't." Aelita whispered. "It means to combine objects together. He's going to try and combine all the worlds together."

"What do you mean "All the worlds?" Edward asked.

"Well… We're sort of from another world." Yumi said with a shy smile.

"Oh… Okay." Edward said, not surprised at all.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Yumi asked.

"We've seen artificial humans; we wouldn't be surprised if there were other worlds." Alphonse said.

"Artificial humans?" Aelita asked.

"They are what the name implies." Edward said. "Abominations made by foolish alchemists. We call them homunculi though. They each have unique powers."

"That's insane." Aelita said.

"I'll tell you what's more insane." An elderly voice said. "The fact that you found this place."

Bradley showed himself by the exit of the hallway.

"Well if it isn't more of these pesky brats and the Fullmetal Alchemist." Bradley said.

William, Yumi, and Aelita removed their disguises and took a battle stance.

"Why don't we make this a fair fight?" William asked. "A one-on-one sword fight."

There was a long pause from Bradley. "Very well then."

Bradley pulled out one of his swords and stepped back. William stepped forward into the room full of wires.

"Jeremy, materialize my sword." William said.

William and Bradley circled around, examining each other.

"So tell me Bradley, what does this machine do?" William asked, pulling his cleaver sword from the air as Jeremy materialized it.

"I'm afraid Wrath can't tell you anything about our plans." Another voice said.

William turned to his right and saw a strange blonde man with golden eyes and beard who wore sandals and a white robe. He was sitting on a chair with wires attached to the back of it.

"Who are you?" William asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know the same thing." Edward said, stepping into the room. "Why the hell do you like my father Van Hohenheim?"

The blonde man looked surprised.

"You're sons of Van Hohenheim?!" He asked. "This is quite interesting; I never knew he had children!"

"Huh, so you're not Hohenheim?" Edward asked.

"No, I am not." The blonde man said. "You may call me Homunculus."

"Figures." Edward said. "Now tell me, just what does that thing do?"

"I won't tell you." Homunculus said. "Not unless Wrath is defeated."

"William, kick his sorry butt." Edward said, walking back into hallway to watch.

"With pleasure." William said with a smile.

Bradley quickly ran toward William and began to swing his sword. William blocked it with his own and kicked Bradley down. William quickly cut Bradley's knees so he couldn't stand up.

Bradley attempted to stand but fell back to the floor.

"Darn you!" Bradley yelled.

William was joined by the rest of his friends and turned their attention to Homunculus. Sure enough, he was surprised.

"How disappointing." Homunculus said. "Wrath, being defeated by a mere child. How despicable."

"Now then, I believe we had a deal." Edward said with a smile.

Homunculus hesitated and finally spoke. "Very well, what I intend to do is combine every world there is and take over all of them. How can I not? I'm practically a God."

"Well, it's a good thing we won't let you." William said. "Now!"

Yumi, Aelita, and William charged toward the world splicer, but were devirtualized by spikes that were created by Homunculus.

"Well, that didn't end very well." William said, stepping out of his scanner.

"At least we know what they're planning." Aelita said. "That's all we were sent to do."

The three of them went upstairs to meet with Jeremy and told him everything that happened and what Homunculus is planning.

"That guy's insane if he thinks he can actually take over all the worlds." Jeremy said. "I guess our only plan is to destroy the machine he made. Let's go, curfew will begin soon."

They all left the factory and made their way to Kadic.

"Hey Jeremy, you think you can come with us tomorrow?" Yumi asked.

"Why's that?" Jeremy asked.

"I think you're book spells might come in handy against Homunculus." Yumi responded. "It works almost like alchemy."

Jeremy thought about it. "I suppose I could. But who would replace me?"

"I'm sure Chris wouldn't mind subbing in for you." Yumi said.

Jeremy sighed. "Alright, but only if Chris agrees."

Yumi was content with his answer and they continued their walk. They had gotten back to Kadic just a few minute before curfew started. Jeremy met up with Chris, Odd, XANA, and Ulrich to tell them what William, Yumi, and Aelita found out.

"Wow, we're getting mixed up into a real serious matter." Chris said. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, our main objective is to destroy the machine." Jeremy said. "We have to sneak in using the program that turns us tiny."

"We?" Chris asked. "You're coming with us?"

"Actually…" Jeremy began. "I was hoping you could man the computer this time. Yumi thinks my book can come in handy against Homunculus."

"Sure." Chris said with a smile. "If it'll help us with the battle, I don't see why not."

Once they finished talking about their plans, everyone went to their own dorms and went to sleep. The next morning, there was an announcement on the intercom system by the principle.

"Good morning students please excuse the interruption." Mr. Delmas said in a cheery tone. "I am pleased to announce that our academy has received extra budgets from the government. With this, we are able to expand the academy and will allow 10-12th graders to enroll into the academy. Thank you for listening and have a nice day."

The intercom shut off. Jeremy, Chris, William, Ulrich, and Odd met up in the boy's bathroom.

"Did you guys hear the announcement this morning?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe the school got extra money." Odd said.

"Something doesn't seem right." Jeremy said. "Don't you think it's a bit strange that the government gave a lot of money to just one school in the district?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Ulrich said, beginning to brush his teeth.

"Wait a second." Jeremy said. "Where's XANA?"

When they finished washing up, they made their way to XANA's room. Jeremy knocked on the door and XANA answered.

"XANA, did you have anything to do with the extra budget the school got?" Jeremy asked.

"No, I didn't even hear the announcement." XANA said. "I was asleep. Why?"

"Just making sure." Jeremy responded. "I've yet to trust you."

"I don't really care if you trust me or not." XANA said. "Now then, are we going to Amestris or not?"

The bell rang after a few seconds.

"Not until we finish our classes." Ulrich said with a smile.

"Oh no." XANA said.

They made their way to their first class, history.

Their teacher had long brown hair, wore glasses, green jacket, green jeans, and had blue eyes.

"Good morning class." The teacher said.

"Good morning Mr. Church." The class said in unison.

"I see we have a new student today." Mr. Church said.

'Oh crud, don't tell me I have to introduce myself.' XANA thought.

"Step up and introduce yourself." Mr. Church said.

'Of course.' XANA thought.

XANA stood up and looked around the class. He noticed that Sissi was staring at him with wide open eyes.

"My name is Xana." He said, sitting back down.

"Not exactly the introduction I was hoping for, but it will do." Mr. Church said.

They continued without any interruptions. However, Sissi continued to stare at XANA with her wide open eyes. Luckily, XANA sat next to Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Chris. With this arrangement, they could talk about future plans.

"Are we going to strike tonight?" XANA whispered.

"That's what we're planning." Jeremy whispered. "Chris is going to stay at the factory while the rest of us attempt to destroy the world splicer."

XANA acknowledged the plan and turned his attention back to Mr. Church.

"He seems to be enjoying himself here at Kadic." Jeremy whispered to Chris.

"Yeah." Chris whispered. "I wonder if school will actually turn him good. Hehe, that'll be a miracle."

"Excuse me." Mr. Church said. "Jeremy and Chris, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"No." Chris said. "Sorry sir."

The rest of the class went by quickly. It was 12:30 P.M. so it was lunchtime. Everyone met at their table and began to talk about what each of them think would happen if Homunculus succeeds.

"I think we all agree there would be a war between every world for dominance." Ulrich said with a frown. "And it'll all be in our hands to fix it if it does happen."

"That's a huge **if** Ulrich." Odd said, stuffing his face with three full servings. "Even if he does succeed, I'm positive Jeremy can reverse the effects."

"Don't put that kind of pressure on me Odd." Jeremy said. "Besides, something like that would take years to make. We don't have that kind of time."

"Maybe you could use the red water." Chris suggested. "It amplifies abilities so I think it could help."

"Alright, we'll use the red water as a last resort." Yumi said.

"Why a last resort?" Jeremy asked.

"Edward told me about the dangers of using red water too much." Yumi asked. "It could drive you insane."

"Well, we certainly don't want Einstein to turn into an evil genius." Odd said.

They finished their lunch and went to their next class. Once the classes for the day were done, everyone went to the factory to put their plan into motion.


End file.
